A variety of user interface devices is available for presenting content to a user in a variety of ways. Some examples of such interface devices include, but are not limited to, screens enabled to accept touch-based inputs (touchscreen) and screens or boards capable of presenting content in Braille for visually impaired users, and the like.
Touching a surface invariably causes wear and tear of the surface. When that surface is a touchscreen, the wear and tear includes diminishing sensitivity of the touch-sensing elements build into the touchscreen over a period of use. Similarly, when the surface is a part of a Braille board, the wear and tear includes reduced height or feel of the Braille dots.